


Lazy Saturdays, Rainy Tuesdays

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nothing but tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes the days when Dean has nothing else to occupy his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturdays, Rainy Tuesdays

Most mornings, Dean would be up with the crack of dawn, to research, to fix Baby, to fill up his day with productivity. Castiel would wake up and the other side of the bed would be cold. Cas didn't like these mornings, even common as they were. It meant no soft early morning kisses, no drowsy 'good morning's to wake up to. He would have to get up on his own, make coffee on his own. Some days Cas wouldn't see Dean till lunch or occasionally tea. Dean had told him it was nothing to worry about when he had asked if he was alright, on the days they would barely see each other at all. He just got 'caught up in my job, angel, I'm fine.' Dean would always add a kiss somewhere on Castiel's face, his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, at the end of that sentence, as if to reassure him that no, you haven't done anything either.

Then there were the days where Dean had run out of things to do or it was merely a lazy Saturday, a rainy Tuesday. Castiel loved these days. It meant he could pepper kisses over Dean's freckles till he woke, or have Dean wake him up with fingers tickling his ribs and a smile on his face. Then they would stay in bed 'till 12, exchanging quiet 'I love you's and 'you're beautiful's, giggling and talking, gazing with love filled eyes, giving kisses filled with adoration and happiness. Even if the kiss turned passionate, filled with love and desire, sweet nothings and everything's would still be whispered or breathed or moaned into ears and skin.

And when they finally got out of bed, Dean would make breakfast, or lunch depending on the time, Castiel would do the dishes and Sam would grin a little then roll his eyes in true Winchester style, covering up the fact that he thought they were ridiculously cute. He would say 'Hey Dean, remember when you told me no chick flick moments?' when Dean and Cas stared at each other a little too long. And he would end up with a damp towel in his face or water flicked in his eyes, but that was okay because he got to see a grin light up Castiels eyes and his brothers eyes respond in kind. And when Dean declared in a very gruff typical Dean Winchester way, by totally avoiding the point he was trying to make, how very happy he was and how much he loved his brother and his Angel, that was okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment, Constructively Criticise, Kudos, Confess your love to me. Or just appreciate the fact that I so desperately want for Dean, Sam and Cas to be happy that I wrote this piece of diabetes inducing fluff.  
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful time surviving Supernatural with me.


End file.
